D c44s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 43 Chapter 44 of 75 Empathetic Relationships chapter 45 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text With everything that had happened, there was more than a little to sort out: but at the end of the day, Scrivener and Luna managed it. After coffee and Luna and Twilight checking over Discombobulation's wounds and status, they sent him off to bed: the little bit of Ambrosia he had taken gave him just enough strength to shrink down to tiny size and curl up in his aquarium apartment, which they put in their bedroom to let him get some privacy and rest. Scrivener also filled the Draconequus' 'storage tank' – he refused to call it a water bottle, which was all it really was – with liquid Ambrosia, so that he could have easy access to it. Both Luna and Scrivener were well aware that sooner or later, Bob would decide to help himself... for now, though, it was just a matter of being patient and helping him adjust to these changes in his life. They sent Twilight out to see what Sleipnir and Celestia had decided to do with Discord and to talk to Kvasir: Luna doubted that this would interrupt any of the god's plans or whims, after all, and knew that it was best to try and keep going with things themselves. Sad and painful as it was that Bob had lost a piece of himself, very literally... he also had survived the battle. There had been injuries abound, but no deaths; Luna was all too well aware that considering Discord's powers and the maliciousness of Clockwork World's usual schemes, it was more than they could have asked for. And, as evening wore on and Scrivener and Luna rested together quietly, Antares worn out and already asleep in his room, there was a knock at the front door before it opened. Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom let themselves in from the darkening night, and Luna looked up with a smile as Scrivener laughed a little and sat up, saying awkwardly: "Sorry, we'd... forgotten, Scarlet Sage. We were just glad to see you weren't in Ponyville when Discord attacked..." "Nah, we were out at the farm, getting ready... then strange things started happening, and Applejack asked us to look after Avalon so... we were safe, at least. Even if we never got to really go out or anything." Scarlet Sage traded a small smile with Apple Bloom, then she hesitated before looking forwards, adding awkwardly: "If this isn't a good time..." "No, there is no better time than now." Luna said softly, sitting up and nodding firmly as she gazed over the young mares. "We have need of good news and celebration: in fact, we deserve both. Twilight Sparkle... well, 'tis no surprise she has been so long, but I am sure she will return at some point, too." The two young mares nodded quietly... and then they both smiled, Scarlet Sage nervously reaching out a hoof and taking one of Apple Bloom's quietly as they bowed their heads forwards, and then Scarlet Sage said quietly: "Mom, Dad. Apple Bloom and I have been... seeing each other for a little while now and I wanted you to... well, you know. Get to know her a little." Scrivener and Luna both smiled at the sight of the two mares as they pressed their sides together, gazing quietly across at the couple... and then Luna bowed her head forwards, saying kindly: "Then she shall be as family to me, Scarlet Sage. Thou art a beautiful couple." The charcoal stallion nodded as Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both blushed a bit, before the male said softly: "I'll start up dinner for us, and we can sit around and talk. I know we've never spoken too much, Apple Bloom, but... well... this is a safe place. Mostly." Scrivener gave Luna a pointed look, and the winged unicorn huffed before punching him in the shoulder, making him wince a bit before he continued with a smile: "So know that... even if Luna starts being insulting and a jerk-" "Oh shut up, Scrivy, thou art ruining all the fun! I haven't even started to tease them yet!" Luna complained, and then she huffed and shoved him off towards the kitchen, glowering after him before grinning cheerfully over at the two. "Hast thou slept together yet?" Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both blushed deep red, although the Pegasus – obviously half-expecting this from her mother – hurriedly shot back: "We're trying to be responsible and not dive into each other right away, Mom. You know. Responsible. Not like certain mares." "My own daughter insults my dignity!" Luna looked horrified as she touched her own breast, and Scrivener laughed from the kitchen before Luna huffed, then eyed Apple Bloom meditatively. "Careful, daughter. 'Tis a dangerous game thou challenges me to. I may steal her away from thee to show her paradise beneath the stars and just how overrated silly responsibility is." "Luna, please stop encouraging promiscuity." Scrivener called mildly from the kitchen, and Luna huffed a bit at this, making Scrivener roll his eyes even as Apple Bloom continued to blush and Scarlet Sage awkwardly rubbed a hoof along the young earth pony mare's back. "Alright, fine. Then stop encouraging them to be as dirty as you are." "There is nothing wrong with a little dirt." Luna said staunchly, and then she grumbled a bit before turning her eyes curiously to the mares. "So, hast thou told Applejack and Rainbow Dash yet?" Apple Bloom shook her head, looking both a little awkward but also relieved to be on a different subject as she said finally: "Feels... awkward to tell family, you know? Even if I know they'll be okay with it, at the same time, I'm scared that... they won't. I know, I know it don't make no sense, but... you can't help the way you feel." She smiled a little, her eyes flicking to Scarlet Sage, who gazed softly back at Apple Bloom with a slow nod, and Luna smiled warmly as she nodded firmly once. "Exactly. But thou does not need worry, not in the slightest. Thy sister and Rainbow are both very understanding, very good ponies, to whom I would entrust mine own life... and Big Mac, he is handsome, strong, and wise. And so dedicated, Apple Bloom, he would die to see thee but smile." "I know. I'm lucky... I know how lucky we both are." Apple Bloom said softly, glancing towards Scarlet Sage and reaching out to touch her hoof gently, and the two young mares blushed a bit before Apple Bloom looked up and asked hesitantly: "So are you... sure that..." "I cannot believe thou art questioning I of all ponies of this." Luna scoffed, rearing back and almost looking insulted. "Look at Twilight Sparkle! For Mimir's sake, look at Scrivener!" "Ha, ha." Scrivener said sourly from where he was now making a salad in the kitchen, and Apple Bloom giggled a little in spite of her best efforts not to as Scarlet Sage laughed. "Luna, try and give them a little reassurance instead of just mocking me, huh? Think of the old days. Things like this didn't always get the best reception, and that holds true even today, you know." "Aye. Aye, I do know, and 'tis sad and pathetic. 'Tis as silly as ponies holding themselves superior over one-another for a horn or a wing or anything else." Luna said softly, shaking her head and smiling a little as she stepped forwards, then she reached out and embraced both the Pegasus and earth pony mare, pulling them against her and making them both smile as they returned the hug when Luna murmured: "I am the last pony who will ever judge thee, simply know this and know that thou art safe here, shall always be safe here, shall always be protected in this sanctuary of our home. Ponyville is a good place, with good ponies: the two of thee may be the subject of gossip, but I do not believe thee will be the subject of scandal." She drew back after a moment, then smiled between them both before reaching up and ruffling Apple Bloom's mane, making her wince a bit as the red ribbon tying her locks back was knocked askew. "But perhaps I am also selfish and desire feeling as if I have another daughter without putting forth all the effort it takes to raise one as wonderful as thee." Apple Bloom blushed a bit at this, and then Luna grinned widely, half-lidding her eyes as she continued: "Not that 'tis an unpleasant task to start, of course... and I must say, thou should both try and indulge in-" "Mom!" Scarlet Sage interrupted hurriedly, and Luna sighed and nodded after a moment, the Pegasus looking relieved when the winged unicorn closed her mouth. Before Luna could either start poking at another sensitive topic or simply try and barge on with her 'advice,' Scarlet Sage asked quickly: "So what happened in town? And is... is Discombobulation okay? We heard..." Luna softened at this... and over the next few minutes, she explained quietly what had happened, from the chaos at the animal center to Discord's appearance and Discombobulation's fight against him. She fell quiet just a few moments before Scrivener came into the room with a large tray loaded with several plates of food: salad, sandwiches, and a few other things for himself and Luna. They were quiet as they started to eat, and then Apple Bloom looked up, studying the dumplings that Luna and Scrivener were sharing before she asked quietly: "You guys really eat meat sometimes, huh?" "Yes, well. Not to the extent we did in that story, if that's what you're thinking. That, and the thought of eating Kvasir makes me feel particularly ill." Scrivener answered with a grimace, looking down and poking a bit at his salad. "Aye, it makes me feel sick too, but for different reasons." Luna grumbled, looking moody as she picked up a dumpling and bit into it, chewing slowly. "He would give us indigestion. And probably would taste about as good as cooked manure." Apple Bloom smiled a bit as Scarlet Sage glanced up, and then Luna paused before she picked up a dumpling and offered it to the earth pony mare with a smile. Apple Bloom didn't look surprised or repulsed, hesitating only a moment before she took it, rolling it carefully back and forth in her hoof as Scarlet Sage said softly: "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. Mom and Dad... have shared that stuff with me before, too, though, it's not... it's not as gross as you might think. At least, not like this." The earth pony mare nodded after a moment, then she finally took a deep breath before tossing it into her muzzle, closing her eyes tightly as she chewed slowly with a wince. After a few moments, she managed to swallow, and Luna grinned and nodded approvingly as Scrivener poked at his salad before muttering: "I'm sure Celestia would lecture us about that, Luna. Even in that story she lectured us." "Aye, but so what?" Luna huffed, shaking her head quickly before she added with a smile: "Besides, Apple Bloom is not a foal. She is a gorgeous young mare. Why, in the old days, she might already be married!" Apple Bloom coughed hard at this as Scarlet Sage winced, and Luna huffed and looked up, waving a hoof irritably as she added mildly: "I meant if thou wert not Sapphotic. And of course as long as thy family did not sell thee away to some knave, but I imagine even in the past thy family never would have given thee away without consent." "Sapphotic? Oh, you mean..." Apple Bloom coughed and then smiled awkwardly. "Think I like your word better." "Good." Luna looked pleased at this, nodding and then slapping at Scrivener Blooms, making him wince a bit. "Explain it, poet!" Scrivener only sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes, then he winced away from another flail of Luna's hoof before explaining: "Sappho was a poet from the early days, pre-Equestria... hell, I think it was before Celestia arrived. Anyway, almost all her poetry was romance poetry about other mares. You can see where this is going, I'm sure." "'Tis very cute." Luna said agreeably, nodding cheerfully. "And she was from Lesbos, was she not?" "Now you're just making this stuff up." Apple Bloom laughed, shaking her head and looking with entertainment at the two, but Scrivener and Luna shook their heads at the same time with the same look on their faces. It made Apple Bloom blink, then laugh again as she leaned towards them, saying amusedly: "I've heard Twilight and Scarlet both say that sometimes you guys do things at once but I don't think I've ever seen it before..." "Oh, aye. 'Tis an effect of the soul link, Scrivener Blooms and I have the habit of mirroring one another when our thoughts begin to run the same course." Luna replied with a smile of her own, glancing amusedly over at the charcoal earth pony. "Damnable poet. I do not know why he does not enjoy it more." "Probably because you tried to make us wear those matching clothes once that almost ruined our entire relationship." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna huffed swung her horn at him, the stallion wincing out of the way before he added dryly to Apple Bloom: "Don't trust Scarlet Sage if she brings you matching outfits. She might not show it but her taste is almost as bad as her mother's." "Dad!" Scarlet Sage huffed a bit, but she was smiling, and Apple Bloom laughed again, visibly relaxing. Conversation continued, getting a little quieter as they finished their very late meal, and then Scrivener and Scarlet took the dishes into the kitchen before returning with dessert: candies and chocolates from Luna's hoard, although the winged unicorn huffed at them grumpily. As they were eating, Twilight finally arrived, striding into the room with a small smile and a satchel bag loaded down with things. She glanced at Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage, but Luna only shook her head and said gently: "They are old enough to hear whatever thou has to say, Twilight Sparkle, and they are certainly both most trustworthy. Go ahead." "Okay." Twilight nodded, hesitating a moment longer before she looked up and said carefully: "Kvasir... was actually kind of annoyed, but that's about it. Discord is tied up and Sleipnir is talking with him. Celestia said that... Sleipnir is really good at getting information out of people, just by talking to them, and I believe her. Probably helps that Pinkamena is floating around, too... he seems really, really scared of her." "Perhaps he is smarter than he seems." Luna said moodily, and then she shook her head before glancing at the satchel as Twilight carefully shrugged it off and set it gently down. "Kvasir's blood." Twilight said quietly, opening the satchel and revealing a large, enormous black container: it looked almost like an enormous flask, without a single mark on it as the unicorn's horn glowed and lifted it free to set it gently on the counter. "He gave up... quite a lot of it, but it didn't even seem to hurt him at all. It made me think of the story Discombobulation told us..." Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage traded looks, then the young, blonde-coated earth pony asked quietly: "Just... just how much of that story was true? Or well, I guess I should say 'could have been' true, since... Scarlet and me have never done a blood vow or anything..." The two looked at each other softly, and Luna and Scrivener traded a small smile before the winged unicorn looked forwards and said quietly: "I have no way I can tell thee, but... as much as it hurts me to admit this, Apple Bloom... perhaps all of it could have been true. Scrivener and I... we both have a certain weakness." The two looked at each other again, and then Twilight said softly: "But it doesn't matter. Because even in the story, you both tried to take care of what was important to you, what you loved..." "Aye, but by making those things our property, by doing... awful things to them, and to those who would harm us." Luna replied quietly, bowing her head forwards and closing her eyes. "'Twas a life without honor, and 'twas not altruism, nor heroism, nor... anything but greed and avarice and lust that compelled us onwards." "Not that we aren't selfish even now, but..." Scrivener smiled a little as he looked up. "The things we did in that story, some of them were unforgivable. And I look at myself, and wonder... how close to the edge Luna and I have always been..." He shook his head after a moment, then glanced over at Apple Bloom, adding softly: "But I think one of the purest things about that story, was your relationship with my daughter. It was like a light amidst all the darkness... well, until some evil pony tried to corrupt it." "I did corrupt it." Luna said with an odd pride in her voice, and when the ponies all stared at her, the winged unicorn shrugged and huffed, saying moodily: "Well, since I was relegated to the status of villain, I may as well take pride in the fact that I make a damned good archenemy." Scrivener sighed a little, and then he returned his eyes to Twilight, and she grunted at his look before picking the former subject quickly back up. "Anyway, like I was saying, he gave us... a lot of blood. More than enough to make that elixir... and he was even going to go over how to make it with Celestia. It seemed a lot like... he honestly wanted to help, even if he didn't seem entirely comfortable with it and kept insisting this was a really bad idea, and it wasn't going to go well. "Apart from that, he mentioned Odin was coming down from Valhalla when he could... I think they're going to take Discord and imprison him somewhere. I don't know, though... Celestia seemed a little worried and Discord seems... harmless now." Twilight hesitated, looking down and murmuring: "I know that's probably dumb of me to think. And this probably sounds really naïve, but... I think if we could just talk to him... it might be enough to help... convince him. Bring out the Discord that I saw in the old layer of Equestria, the Discord who sent us Discombobulation for whatever strange reasons he had, but reasons I believe had to do with the fact he felt... we were... friends." Scrivener and Luna gazed softly at Twilight, taking in her fumbling, pleading speech slowly before they both glanced towards Scarlet Sage as she smiled faintly, closing her eyes and murmuring: "See, this is why Antares and I have always felt... lucky, to have you around, Twilight, and not... jealous. You work so hard to... bring everyone together. But what's truly amazing is that you always find a way to do it." Twilight laughed a little as Apple Bloom looked up in agreement, saying softly: "That's what my big sister says, too. Says you're a big part of what always tied everything together... always says that while everypony calls her the 'most reliable,' you're the one who always really deserved that title." "Nah. I just... I think I took after Scrivener and Luna and... never really grew up, while everypony around me did." Twilight looked softly over at the two, giving them a slight smile. "Funny, you know. I spent all my time as a foal wanting to be a mature, responsible grown-up... and now that I'm supposed to be that, I've ended up giving that all up to be out here, living a crazy, stupid life with two crazy, stupid people and two young ponies I can already tell are going to grow up to be a lot more successful than I ever was." "Aye, Discombobulation and Scrivener are very stupid indeed, but what about me?" Luna nodded seriously, before smiling warmly over at Scarlet Sage even as the others laughed. "She speaks true upon the other subject too, though... my beautiful daughter will indeed be most successful in her life. And will hopefully make not quite as many mistakes as I did... but I do also hope thou commits at least a few wrongs, Scarlet Sage. I would never wish a boring life upon anypony, 'twould be far too cruel... and Apple Bloom, I fully expect thee to be there with my daughter alongside her, with any wrongs she may commit. Understood?" Apple Bloom smiled, and the conversation gradually drifted to gentler topics as Twilight settled in, and eventually, quietly, slipped herself between Scrivener and Luna. As she loosened up and Apple Bloom studied the odd trio, she felt herself relaxing more as well... just as Luna's occasional teases and odd stories reassured her in their own way. Luna offered them the run of the rooms upstairs if they wanted: they could have the whole second floor to themselves, and they had bedding and blankets and pillows abound, so they could be comfortable. It was still a bit messy, but the rooms were complete and warm, and Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage gladly accepted. The young mares settled in to one of the larger bedrooms with the help of the older adults, and then traded good nights. Surprisingly, it was Twilight who lingered, however, waiting as Luna and Scrivener left before she smiled between the two and said quietly: "Speaking from experience... don't ever be ashamed of yourselves. Especially not around Luna. She's really good at picking up on that and... making a big deal out of it." Twilight winked, then traded a hug with either of the young mares before hurrying off. It had been oddly-touching... and now Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom rested together, pale moonlight spilling in through the window as they laid in the comfortable darkness. They were curled up side-by-side, a blanket half-thrown over their bodies as they both gazed at the ceiling above, watching the shadows from outside play over the roof before Apple Bloom finally glanced at Scarlet Sage, and said softly: "I... was thinking." "Every time you say that, we end up doing something crazy." Scarlet Sage remarked, and Apple Bloom opened her mouth, then closed it and nodded thoughtfully in agreement. "But well... is it about..." Apple Bloom smiled a bit, rolling towards her, and Scarlet Sage gazed over at her, their faces only bare inches apart. "Yeah. Let's do it, Scarlet Sage... I... we been talking about it on and off since the story ended, and well..." "A blood vow. A blood promise." Scarlet murmured, looking down hesitantly before she rose a hoof. "I don't know. I can control these powers more, but... still... trading blood, I've never done that before. I don't know if it's a good idea, Red, and I don't want you to feel like..." "You trust me, right?" Apple Bloom reached forwards and touched her face gently, and Scarlet Sage nodded slowly before Apple Bloom leaned towards her, and they shared a gentle, short kiss for a moment before meeting one-another's eyes, Scarlet Sage feeling her heart fluttering quietly in her chest. "I don't... want this feeling to ever end. Ever since we met when we were still fillies, we've been... beside each other. Everypony else dreams of running away from here, or joining up with the big names, or getting to Canterlot. I always... dream of you." Scarlet Sage smiled a little, then she sat up slowly and sighed, reaching out and stroking Apple Bloom's face gently. "You sure your cutie mark doesn't mean you're supposed to have a way with words? Because you always know just what to say." "Nah. Building, designing, repairing... growth and re-growth." Apple Bloom smiled a little, glancing down at her emblem before she sat up, the two looking across at each other before she hesitated and asked: "Do we need to... sneak down and get a knife or something?" "Oh, as if we could sneak down. Mom would notice... and the only reason she wouldn't notice would be if..." Scarlet Sage made a face, and Apple Bloom giggled despite herself before Scarlet Sage huffed at her. "Oh come on, Red. As if things aren't awkward enough already." "Yeah, but... it's kind of cute. It's not like you hear about, you know, or all those wild rumors. They're just like... three ponies who live together." Apple Bloom smiled after a moment, reaching out and poking Scarlet Sage gently. "I think you're the one who said you were lucky to have a second mom in Twilight." "Only because Discombobulation told that dumb story that kind of dragged all this stuff out into the light, anyway." Scarlet Sage shook her head, looking faintly amused after a moment. "The look on Scoot's face... " Apple Bloom only reached up and stroked quietly along Scarlet Sage's cheek, rubbing behind and along one ear lightly, and Scarlet closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side with a soft sigh before she nodded slowly and murmured: "Okay. But... it'll sting for a minute, okay? I don't... I don't use my powers very often, and when I do, I usually do the opposite of this stuff." Apple Bloom nodded, and then Scarlet Sage gently reached forwards, taking one of Apple Bloom's forelegs. She rubbed her hoof along it in a gentle circle, the Pegasus's eyes sliding closed as she concentrated, felt the familiarity of the earth pony across from her, felt her trust and kinship and adoration... and it made it easier to concentrate, to get her powers working, before she took a slow breath and flicked her hoof suddenly to the side. Apple Bloom winced in surprise as she felt a distinct burst of pain, and there was a squelch as a cut formed on her foreleg. She looked down at this in surprise as it throbbed dully, and Scarlet Sage smiled faintly as she opened her faintly-glowing eyes, murmuring: "Sorry, Red. Warned you." "Wow..." Apple Bloom breathed slowly, and then she watched as Scarlet Sage touched her own foreleg and simply drew her hoof downwards, wincing but creating a similar cut in her own coat as her eyes glowed brighter for a moment. Blood oozed slowly from the wound, and Scarlet Sage breathed a little harder for a few seconds before the two looked at one another... and then, without fear, with absolute trust, Apple Bloom reached forwards and firmly pressed their cut forelegs together, smearing blood against one-another's limb as they both breathed hard. For a moment, there was silence, there was only trepidation... and then Scarlet Sage's eyes widened, glowing brighter as Apple Bloom's own irises took on a faint glow. They stared at one-another, trembling a little, feeling something twisting between them, feeling their minds, their hearts, their souls meeting in the space between spaces... And then the two ponies leaned forwards, gripping into each other with their free hoof as their mouths met in a slow, firm kiss, still continuing to hold tightly onto each other's limb, a bit of blood dribbling slowly down from the linked wounds as blood flowed between the two ponies as naturally as it did in their own veins. The indescribable sensations built... and then just as suddenly as they'd come, whiffed out as they slipped back from one-another, their mouths parting, their blood boiling in their bodies. They both breathed hard, staring, studying one another before Apple Bloom slowly rose her limb... but the cut on her foreleg was healed, only a thin scar left behind. The same was true for Scarlet Sage... and she laughed a little as she looked down, closing her eyes tightly as she felt sweat on her body, realized she was shivering before Apple Bloom whispered softly: "Understanding..." "The root of love." Scarlet Sage smiled faintly, looking up and wiping slowly at her eyes, unsurprised to find not sweat, but tears on her face before she said quietly: "And now... we understand each other, don't we?" Apple Bloom laughed little at this, looking down with a wide, warm smile for a few moments before she nodded slowly, swallowing once. Then her eyes roved upwards, and the two studied one-another for a few long moments. All around them was darkness... yet they could see one-another as clearly as if illuminated in a spotlight, and see into each other as if they were transparent, into the storm of emotions and ideas and needs flowing in mind and heart and soul. From brightest thoughts to darkest imaginings... from buried nightmares to airiest dreamscapes... everything was visible and everything was understood. Slowly, the two young mares slipped together, then embraced and laid down on the bedding, and they pressed their foreheads together quietly. As they held each other tightly, there was a strange sense of both familiarity and surprise as they felt something link up inside themselves, heard their minds sharing whispers both conscious and not. All they knew was that they had linked themselves forever, one way or the other, for better or worse... and that neither of them regretted it. And both smiled as they curled together in comfort, in warmth, in affection, as they whispered soft words to one-another without needing to speak, and fell asleep to join one-another in a wonderland where nothing mattered but one-another. Category:Transcript Category:Story